


W.I.Y.A.I.J.P.U.A.M.F.T.T.S | DISCONTINUED, read desc.

by StrayKidzBop



Series: It's a One Shot NANANANANANANA [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: It starts off with their origins or how they met, M/M, Rock Duo Seungmin and Hyunjin, Rock Star Bang Chan, Rock Star Hwang Hyunjin, Rock Star Seo Changbin, Rock Start Han Jisung, Short story? Yeah short story, YouTubers Seungmin and Hyunjin?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKidzBop/pseuds/StrayKidzBop
Summary: "When it's you and me, we don't need no one to tell us who to be."-The AU where Seungmin and Hyunjin are rock music fans and decided to be a duo who covers songs online.-This is a "short" story btw, I was supposed to post the whole story in one go but I got lazy writing the other parts so I'm posting them in chapters.-@TheHanAndOnly will be continuing this story, I haven't unstanned Stray Kids but I've lost my motivation to write. Thank you for all the support.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: It's a One Shot NANANANANANANA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: StrayKidzBop's Oneshots





	1. Sk8ter Boi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my failed attempt at writing an SKZ rock band au when I know nothing about being in a rock band, so I really am sorry for people who are in a band. I just like rock music, that's all.

UNEDITED

### Friday: October 18th, 2013 | Sk8ter Boi 

Hwang Hyunjin was strolling through the busy town, riding his skateboard without a care. Nothing but a smile plastered on his face as he passes by civilians.

The leaves on the trees were finally turning to their most anticipated bright orange color, the wind was also getting strong that he swears he could hear it whistling. All those things brought joy to Hyunjin.

They indicated that fall had really begun and this season could only mean two things to Hyunjin: 

1\. Good changes are heading his way
2\. Halloween baby


From the aroma of sweet pumpkin scents and spices filling up the air, to the warm and comforting look that painted every little thing; despite the fact that it was getting chilly, and the halloween decorations. THE HALLOWEEN DECORATIONS! Hyunjin, without a doubt, loved everything about fall.

Plus, it was a friday! Meaning he could spend as much time in the skate park as he wants. As long as it was him and his board, Hyunjin felt unstoppable. Like nothing could come and ruin the carefree feeling of rolling free. Or so he thought.

Hyunjin came clammering onto the ground along with some random stranger. Luckily, the bump wasn't that severe nor serious to cause any injuries, he thinks.

He hurried up to grab his board, which was right in front of the person he bumped into. What he was faced with was a boy damped in blue syrup. Hyunjin's eyes widened as he rushed to help the person up.

"I am so sorry!" he holds a hand out for the person to grab, "I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

The person smiles, grabbing onto Hyunjin's hand. "It's alright." he said, "It's just shaved ice and blue raspberry syrup. Though I think I need to hurry back home to take a shower."

"I really am sorry." Hyunjin repeats, "I'll buy you another slushie. I can pay for your shirt tomorrow. How much was it?"

"You know, you really don't have to do any of that-"

"But I want to." Hyunjin insists, "If I were in your shoes I would have been real upset, how come you don't seem to be?"

The boy shrugged, "At the end of the day, it's just a drink and a white shirt."

"A white shirt that will now forever have a blue splotched stain on it because of me."

"I kinda like the way it looks. Just not the way it feels at the moment. Besides, it's probably gonna fade away." the boy crouches down, reaching for the spilling cup and throwing it away on a near by garbage bin.

Hyunjin holds the door for the convenience store out as he waits for the boy, "Come on, I'll buy you some wet wipes and another slushie. Any size you want."

"I told you, you don't have to." the boy exhales.

"And I told you I want to. Now come on." Hyunjin tilts his head towards the store.

The boy gives in and walks in front of Hyunjin, "You're not paying for anything."

"But I am." Hyunjin grins.

"Since we've already struck a conversation, and you are buying me some unecessary items, I guess it's only fair for me to tell you my name." the boy said as he walked in. "I'm Kim Seungmin. I'm thirteen."

"Okay." Hyunjin then immediately pulls them into the necessities section, searching for wipes.

"Wow, you're not even going to introduce yourself back?" Seungmin scoffs while folding his arms.

Hyunjin fixes his attention back to the other with a mischievous smile creeping up his face. "Tell you what, I'll tell you my name if you're willing to meet up at the mall near the park tomorrow."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then that's too bad, I guess." Hyunjin shrugs as he grabs a bag of wipes and then walking away from Seungmin.

Seungmin sulks as he catches up to the other, "The only reason why I'm not willing to go is because we don't even know one another. I don't even know your age! How old are you anyhow?"

Hyunjin shook his head, not bothering to answer the question. "What size slushie do you want? Large?"

"I asked you a question, answer it. How old are you?" the boy repeated.

"Large it is." Hyunjin grabs a large cup, filling it up with blue raspberry flavored slushie.

"You're hard to deal with." the boy walks away, sitting down in one of the empty tables.

Hyunjin looks at Seungmin, letting out a small, quiet laugh as he strides to the cashier. He pays for the items, making his way to where the boy was seated at. He placed the slushie and wipes down, pushing the drink towards Seungmin as he opens the wipe bag.

Seungmin didn't bother to move, attention still fixed on the scenery outside the window. Hyunjin sighs as he holds out a towelette to the other.

"Hyunjin." he finally says, "My name's Hwang Hyunjin."

"That wasn't my question." the boy mumbles as he snatches the wipe away from Hyunjin's hold.

"I'm thirteen, just like you."

Seungmin stayed quiet, and so did Hyunjin. Seungmin took a minute trying to clean himself, Hyunjin was growing a little impatient though. The only sounds that could be heard were Hyunjin's tapping fingers and the bustling customers.

"So... are you gonna touch the drink or what?"

"You can have it if you want. You bought it with your money anyway." Seungmin stood up to throw the wipe away. He took his phone out of his pocket to check the time, _5:24_ it read. "Don't you have somewhere to be at?"

"I was on my way to the skate park before I crashed into you." Hyunjin answers.

"Shouldn't you be up on your feet by now? I need to go anyhow."

"I can't just leave you here." Hyunjin took the slushie as he stands right next to Seungmin.

"I didn't plan on staying here anyway. I was just getting a small snack on my way home."

"On your way home?" Hyunjin's eyes widened, "What time does your school end?"

"Three o'clock. I was just at a friend's house. What about you? Why are you going to the skate park this late?" Seungmin reaches for the door with Hyunjin tailing behind him.

"It usually gets flooded with highschool students, to smoke and stuff. Most of us skaters show up at five and we usually go home at six. Well, at least I do."

"I'm not allowed to go out when the clock strikes six." Seungmin brings up.

"Then shouldn't you be on your way home?"

"Yeah but you keep following me." Seungmin stops to face the other. "Why is that?"

Hyunjin sighs, "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Besides, I don't want my money to go to waste so I'm not leaving until you take this." he holds out the slightly melting drink.

"I told you, you can have it."

"I could, but I bought it for you. Plus, I'm more of a cherry person."

Seungmin gives up and finally grabs the drink. "Happy?" he rose a brow just before taking a sip.

Hyunjin stretches his lips from ear to ear, "Happy."

Seungmin places the drink down to reach for his phone, holding it up in front of Hyunjin's face. "Here." he says, making Hyunjin confused.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"It's pretty obvious that you wanna be friends with me so I'm allowing you to put your number down, unless you don't have a phone."

Hyunjin grabs the phone with a smile, adding a new contact onto Seungmin's phone. "There you go."

Seungmin looks at the screen, face unamused. " _Sk8ter boi_? Really?"

"What? I think it suits me."

"The only trick you probably know how to do is flipping your board."

"I've been skateboarding since I was seven, just to let you know." Hyunjin boasts.

"Uhuh." Seungmin presses the signal button as he waits for the stop light to turn red. Hyunjin stands right next to him, also patiently waiting. "Skate park's this way?"

Hyunjin nods, pointing at the left side of the road. "Just a turn from there. I'm guessing you're going the other direction."

Seungmin hums but was interrupted by the sound of the signal going off. They took their time to walk to the other side without making any noise, even after they reached the other side.

"So..." Hyunjin, once again, starts. "Still up to go to the mall tomorrow?"

Seungmin ponders for a moment before finally telling Hyunjin his answer, "Text me the details when you get home. I'll see if my parents will allow me."

"Convince them to say yes."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Seungmin laughs, "Well, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you, Hyunjin."

"It was nice meeting you too, Seungmin." Hyunjin flashes a smile at Seungmin who was waving goodbye at him.

Seungmin finally stopped waving and turned the other away which Hyunjin took as an opportunity to skate the other direction.


	2. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Seungmin and Hyunjin's first day in high school. Nothing special really.

UNEDITED

### Monday: August 25th, 2014 | Miracle

Seungmin sits down on an open bench just by the school's gates. He checks his phone, looking at the time and hoping for any notifications to pop up.

He's been doing it for over ten minutes now yet nothing was showing up. He sighs and turns it off again. Clutching onto his phone dearly.

"Hi Seungmin!" he hears someone say. Seungmin turns his head to the left to see one of his good friends walking towards his direction.

"Oh, hi Daehwi." Seungmin greets as his friend stands in front of him.

"You sound tired, did you get enough sleep? Or are you just sad because it's the first day of school again?" Daehwi asks as he sits right next to Seungmin.

"Neither. I'm waiting for my friend to arrive. Have been for fifteen minutes."

"Are you talking about your skater friend? Hyunjin, is that his name?"

Seungmin nods, "He said he'll be here in five minutes yet the five passed by, and another five flew by, and he's still not here."

"Maybe he's skateboarding to school."

"Maybe." Seungmin relaxes his shoulders, face resting on the palm of his hands.

"Well, I should keep going. School starts in twenty minutes and I still need to get my schedule."

"I forgot you're still in the eight grade." Seungmin sat up as Daehwi laughs while standing up.

"We've been friends for a long time, I can't blame you for forgetting. Anyway, good luck on your first day of highschool!" Daehwi cheered.

Seungmin smiles, "You too. Hope to see you here next year."

Daehwi nods as they waved goodbye to one another. Seungmin sighs knowing that he's going to have to do what he's been doing again since he's reached school grounds, wait. And wait. And wait some more.

He grew impatient as the minutes go by, wondering what in the world was keeping Hyunjin busy. And just as he was about to lose himself in his thoughts, he was interrupted by the rough sound of wheels against the pavement.

Seungmin looks up to see Hyunjin rolling pass by him. He shook his head as he watches Hyunjin look around in search for him.

"Right here, you doof!" Seungmin shouts with his hands around his mouth.

Hyunjin laughs at himself, picking his board up while jogging towards his friend. "I didn't see you. I had my earphones in."

"I know," Seungmin stood up, adjusting his bag at the process. "I could tell."

Hyunjin unplugs his earphones, looping them around his hand and stuffing them down onto the front pocket of his jeans.

"You said you'd be here in five minutes." Seungmin brings up, "The bell's about to ring."

"My mom forced me to eat, I usually don't eat breakfast. Besides, we still have ten minutes."

"It doesn't really matter anyway. You're here now."

"What, did you miss me that much?" Hyunjin teases, earning a hit on the top of his head.

"You goof, I was getting impatient. I hate waiting." Seungmin says as he entered the gates.

"Don't we all?" Hyunjin follows, standing besides Seungmin as they walk towards the school doors.

Seungmin opens the door for the both of them, he waited for Hyunjin before he could proceed any further, "Do you know where the main office is? I kinda forgot."

"Yeah, it's located near the student parking so... we gotta turn right." Hyunjin leads.

The boys got their schedules, checking if they've got any classes together. They went to Hyunjin's locker because he needed to hide his board away, since the school didn't have a rack for them, and they were lucky enough to have a lot of room in them.

Once the bell rang, Hyunjin and Seungmin parted ways but before they did they had to make sure that they know where to meet up at lunch. They told each other _good luck_ and bid their goodbyes.

It took around four hours before Seungmin and Hyunjin met up again, having no morning classes together. The two decided to meet up at Hyunjin's locker again where'd they walk together to the cafeteria.

Luckily for them, their school has an outdoor area where they could eat so Hyunjin and Seungmin decided to eat at the bleachers by the football field, watching some students fool around while some athletes throw a football around from afar.

Hyunjin got bored and decided to take his speakers out. "What song do you wanna listen to?" he asks.

"Anything by Paramore." Seungmin answers while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"As a hardcore Paramore fan, I can confirm that they do not have a song named Anything."

"No, you goon. I mean-"

"I know what you mean, don't worry. I was just playing around." Hyunjin laughs as Seungmin rolls his eyes.

"You think they'd mind?" Seungmin points at the students below them with a tilt of the head.

"Even if they did I wouldn't care." Hyunjin shrugs, bringing up the volume.

Seungmin bops his head to the rhythm of the beat, humming along to the tune of the song. "Misery Business, takes me back to the old days."

"Okay, grandpa." Hyunjin scoffs playfully.

"You know," Seungmin puts his food down, "I've been learning how to play the guitar ever since you showed me how to play the bass during summer."

"Why didn't you just continue with the bass?"

"I thought the guitar had a better range."

"Right." Hyunjin reaches for Seungmin's juice bottle making the younger complain.

"That's my drink!"

"We can share, can't we?" Hyunjin continued on with taking a sip, "You know, since I practically know how to play any string instrument, I can be your personal instructor."

"Just because you know how to play string instruments well, doesn't mean you're a certified professional." Seungmin points out.

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, "Doesn't matter. As long as you're learning, we're gonna do fine. Plus, it's better than learning off the internet, and it won't cost you a penny unlike hiring an actual instructor."

"Okay." Seungmin snatches the drink away from Hyunjin, "I'm taking up on your offer. But we gotta have your father's opinion first."

"Why?" Hyunjin looks up at his friend, rather lost.

"I wanna see if he approves of you being my instructor. Seeing as he's a pro and all."

"Wow, so you think I'm not good enough?"

"I didn't say that, you baby." Seungmin squishes his friend's face, laughing at Hyunjin's attempt to pout. "I'm sure you're a good teacher."

"Damn right I am." Hyunjin proudly agrees, "I'm the best there is."

"So, after school at your house?"

"Sure. We've got nothing to do anyway."

"You're not gonna go to the skate park?" Seungmin asked.

Hyunjin shook his head no, "My best friend is my top priority."

"Since when did we become best friends?"

"The minute I spilt slushie on you."

"That was on accident, you didn't do it intentionally." Seungmin responds.

"Yeah but faith said we're meant to be together now didn't it?"

Seungmin stayed quiet for a moment, trying to catch on with what Hyunjin was trying to say "In what context?"

"Friends, what else?"

Seungmin lets out an inaudible sigh, "The only reason why we became friends is because we have the same music taste."

"Like said," Hyunjin flicks a chip on his mouth, "Faith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this boring chap, as I've mentioned this was supposed to a one-go story so I'm just posting the events I've done in order.


End file.
